Bitwa Charakterów-2.Kolorowa rozgrywka
Fineasz po wypowiedzeniu Fretki wpada na pomysł zorganizowania gry w paintball'a. Gra okazuje się bardzo zacięta, ponieważ każda drużyna chce wygrać. Bohaterowie *Angela Weather *Nicole Jeniffer Peach *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher * Natalia * Julka *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Fabuła -A więc może by zacząć grać w paintballa!- powiedział Fineasz- Wszyscy mają kombinezony i maski?- Spytał a wszyscy pokiwali głowami- Teraz podzielmy się na dwie drużyny... -To super! A kto jest, z kim?- Zapytała Izabela. -To Natalia, Julka, Angela, Nicole i Irvin będą w jednej drużynie, a Ja, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet będziemy w drugiej. -Okay...To...Zaczynamy?- Spytała Nicole z wściekłością w oczach. -Jasne, to no stanowiska, dzwonek obwieści początek rozgrywki- powiedział radośnie Fineasz -No to jazda!- Zawołała Iza. Wszyscy udali się na swoje miejsca, Natalia, Julka, Angela i Nicole były skryte za ścianą rozwalonego budynku, wszystkie, co chwilę wyglądały czy kogoś nie widać. -Kurcze, nigdzie nie ma Izy!- Żaliła się Angela -Przypatrz się uważniej, to może ją znajdziesz-zarechotał Irvin. -A ty tu, czego? Idź się skryć gdzie indziej!- Powiedziała rozzłoszczona. -Już już dobrze!- Powiedział obrażony. -Nati, ona tam jest-szepnęła Julia do Natalii-Frytek ją widzi...-Dokończyła. -Too... Mówimy Angeli i Nicole?- Spytała Natalia również szeptem -Niee- odrzekła- lepiej nie...-Dodała po chwili. -Ale tak właściwie, dlaczego chcecie znaleźć tylko Izę, jej drużyna nie składa się tylko z niej...- Spytała głośno Natalia -To skomplikowane... Można powiedzieć, że mamy z Izą na pieńku- wyjaśniła Angela -Nie wydaje mi się aż taka niemiła...-Powiedziała Julia. -Oh, jest uwierz mi...-Zakończyła wymianę zdań Nicole. -Ała!- Zawołała Angela, natychmiastowo rekompensując Baljeetowi zieloną kulkę farby, spływającą z jej policzka. -Czyli znamy już trzy rzeczy, Baljeetowi i Angeli zostały dwa życia, oni wiedzą gdzie my jesteśmy, a my wiemy gdzie był Baljeet, czyli wypadałoby zmienić kryjówkę- powiedziała Natalia na jednym wdechu. -Szybko! Strzelają już!- Zawołała Julka, biegnąc w stronę drzewa-Natalia szybko! O...Dobra...A gdzie Angela i Nicole?- Zapytała. -Zostały przy ścianie- wydyszała brązowowłosa -Dlaczego one działają tak chaotycznie?- Westchnęła w odpowiedzi-No nic...Musimy zdać się na siebie-powiedziała po chwili. -Czyli jak zawsze?- Spytała radośnie Natalia -Dokładnie-zaśmiała się Julia. Po chwili wychyliła się lekko zza drzewa. W tym samym momencie ze świstem przeleciała jej kolo głowy kulka z farbą. -O..Mój...Boże!- Zawołała chowając się za drzewo. -Mają całkiem dobry wzrok, znowu znaleźli naszą kryjówkę. -Stwierdziła Natalia -To było do przewidzenia....Ale...My przecież mamy tajną broń...Frytuś i Anche są przy wejściu i zapewne są w stanie znaleźć ich kryjówkę, i powiedzieć nam, kto idzie...-Powiedziała Julia lekko się uśmiechając. -Taak- brązowowłosa również się uśmiechneła. * * * -Izabela? Gdzie jesteś? -Zawołał szeptem Fineasz. -Tutaj- powiedziała podchodząc do niego po cichu. -To dobrze...Sprawdźmy ile osób w drużynie jeszcze zostało...Chodź-szepnął. * * * -Angie! Chodź szybko! Tam są! -Zaczęła przekrzykiwać innych Nicole próbując się porozumieć z kuzynką. -Już biegnę!- Odkrzyknęła Angela. -Uważaj! Za tobą!- Wrzasnęła Nicole, ale było już za późno. -Jedna z głowy, teraz druga- powiedział Buford mierząc w Nicole. -Nic z tego, grubasie!- Wrzasnęła strzelając w niego tak, że chwile później odpadł z gry. -Hihihihihi...- Zaśmiał się dziko Irvin-WYGRYWAMY! Lecz po chwili został trafiony trzema kulkami posłanymi ze strony Fineasza, Ferba i Izabeli. -Ała! - Krzyknął Irvin, po czym upadł. -Ferb!- Krzyknęła Iza, kiedy jej przyjaciel oberwał dwoma kulkami oznaczającymi koniec jego gry. -Schowajmy się! Szybko! Bo jeszcze my tak skończymy...-Powiedział Fineasz znikając za krzakami. Izabela podążyła za nim i przykucnęła obok niego. Zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ruchu, nagle coś dostrzegła, to była Nicole, wycelowała i posłała w tamtą stronę kilka kulek, trafiła, jej wróg odpadł z gry. Natalia i Julia wychylając się zza drzewa, ujrzały Nicole. Jej twarz była cała czerwona a w oczach było tyle nienawiści, że jakby ktoś w nie spojrzał-to miałby śmierć gwarantowaną. W czasie, kiedy zaniepokojony Natalia obserwowała zza drzewa coraz bardziej czerwoną Nicole, Julia pozbawiła Baljeeta (odrabiającego w tym momencie zadanie z matematyki) jego 3 żyć. -No wiecie co!?Nie zdążyłem policzyć ile to jest 42234424*5675465654!!!!!-Zawył Baljeet. Natalia i Julia wybuchły nieopanowanym śmiechem i szybko zmieniły miejsce ukrycia w obawie o szybkie odnalezienie. * * * -Anche... Czy ty też uważasz, że dziewczyny raczej nie obejdą się bez naszej pomocy? -No jasne! Natalia by sobie beze mnie nie poradziła... Zaraz zrobi mi wyrzuty, że tak mówię... -Taaaa...Skąd ja to znam... - Dobra, chyba wypatrzyłem kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny, tam w krzakach, też to widzisz? -Jasne! Czas poinformować dziewczyny... Anche i Frytek siedzieli w trawie, bardzo blisko Natalii i Julii, nie mogli się oddalać, więc podbiegnięcie do nich zajęło im zaledwie chwilkę, ale kiedy już prawie byli dostali kulką z farbą co wstrząsnęło zarówno nimi jak i ich właścicielkami, przerażone zaczęły szukać wzrokiem swoich gronostai. Ale zanim udało im się to zrobić, Fineasz i Izabela zakończyli grę, zachodząc je od tyłu. Nagle wszystko znikło i wszyscy znowu stali na ogródku chłopaków. Kategoria:Odcinki